Consecuencias
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Secuela de Nunca Tuvo que Pasar. Todo lo que hicieron mientras fueron malvados tiene consecuencias, unas más difíciles que otras.
1. Prologo

**Consecuencias**

Por: Sakura-Selene

Sinopsis: Secuela de Nunca Tuvo que Pasar. Todo lo que hicieron mientras fueron malvados tiene consecuencias, unas más dolorosas que otras.

Prologo

Ha pasado un mes desde que Kim y Ron fueron regresados a la normalidad. Durante este tiempo han pasado muchas cosas. La reconstrucción de los lugares afectados por sus actos, además de buscar sobrevivientes y los cuerpos. También se localizaron y destruyeron los artefactos construidos por Ron. Para esto fue necesaria la guía del chico.

Ellos fueron puestos a diversas pruebas para verificar que habían regresado a ser buenos o no hubiera efectos secundarios por las circunstancias en las que regresaron a la normalidad. A pesar de eso ambos estuvieron en constante vigilancia y separados. Durante ese tiempo fueron contadas las veces que ambos se vieron, pero a pesar de eso no pudieron disfrutar esos momentos juntos por dos razones:

Nunca estaban solos

Lo que habían hecho, y solo ellos sabían, los ponía nerviosos

Pero lo más importante para ellos durante ese tiempo fue el desarrollo de su juicio. Ese día, en cadena nacional, el juez dará el veredicto del juez.

-Tomando en cuenta todas las pruebas presentadas y la sugerencia de JG. Ronald Adrián Imparable y Kimberly Ann Possible serán puesto en libertad condicional, con vigilancia constante de JG –ambos sonrieron ante esto e intercambiaron una mirada de felicidad, pero luego apartaron la vista avergonzados –hasta los 18 años cuando formaran parte de JG para utilizar sus habilidades para el bien de la humanidad –ambos se sorprendieron de esto, pero se resignaron ante esto, pues no tenían otra opción que aceptarlo, después de todo ahora eran libres nuevamente. Aunque Ron no tenía ni la menor idea de las habilidades que podría ofrecer.

Después de que el juez golpear la mesa con su mazo, dando fin a la sesión, sus familias se reunieron con ellos. Aunque estaban felices de verlos, pues durante ese tiempo no los habían visto, también se sentían extraños estar con ellos con todo lo que había pasado, principalmente Kim con su abuela, pues estuvo a punto de pelear con ella. Pero como buena abuela amorosa la tranquilizo cuando le dijo:

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, lo que hiciste no eran tus verdaderas intenciones, además no creo que pudieras vencerme querida

Con esto arreglado y con sus familias sin guárdales algún rencor pensaron que todo regresaría a la normalidad, o al menos lo normal para ellos. Pero estaban muy equivocados. Esto solo era el comienzo.

Continuara...

Hoy estoy más feliz por empezar esta secuela, que ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que escribo una :P además este fic es más mi estilo así que puedo desarrollarlo mejor :D aunque aún no decido como terminarlo :P

Espero que les guste y también que me digan sobre lo que piensan de la secuela alternativa de Nunca Tuvo que Pasar, donde Ron y Kim han dominado el mundo.

Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Al día siguiente, Kim y Ron fueron juntos a la escuela. Ambos se encontraban nerviosos, aunque intentaban ocultarlo en vano. Esto no era solo el regreso a la escuela después de todo lo que hicieron semanas atrás, sino también por la presencia del otro.

No es que nunca pensaran que algún día tuvieran relaciones, después de todo eran adolescentes, la escuela está obligada hacerles pasar momentos vergonzosos… digo… está obligada a hablarles de temas tan importantes, al igual que sus padres. Pero ahora la situación no les parecía la más adecuada, ni los sentimientos los correctos.

Cerca de la escuela notaron como muchos miraban los discretamente mientras los señalaban y murmuraban. Era difícil no reconocer el auto.

Kim se estaciono en la parte más alejada y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio sumidos en sus pensamientos. Kim respiro profundo para calmarse y darse valor. Iba salir del auto pero al ver a Ron aún quito no lo hizo.

-Ron debemos ir a clases

-No, es que…- dijo sin mirar a Kim -no puedo simplemente ignorar todo lo que hicimos- siguió mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado -y seguir como nada hubiera ocurrido- termino de hablar mientras alzaba las manos

No es como si quisiéramos hacerlo- dijo nerviosa mirando al lado contrario de él. Por todos los medios intentaba no pensar en lo sucedido

-¡Pero lo hicimos Kim!- dijo desesperado alzando su voz y por primera vez desde que fue a recogerlo giro a verla –por eso fuimos juzgados, porque nosotros lo hicimos –aparto nuevamente su mirada nuevamente de su novia, para perderse en algún punto del infinito frente a él –si éramos malos, pero al final de cuentas nosotros fuimos quienes lo hicimos- bajo un poco su tono de voz –porque nosotros somos capaces de hacerlos- lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro con un gran dolor reflejándose en sus palabras.

De ambos Ron es quien le afectaba más lo que ocurrido. Sus manos eran las más manchadas de sangre y recordar cómo se sentía en esos momentos le provocaba nauseas.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, sin verse, ni tocarse. Tenían miedo y estaban confundidos, pero más importante se necesitaban. Desde que se hicieron novias sabían que habría situaciones que solo podían contar con el otro, pero ahora su relación no era la misma y eso les dolía.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la escuela, Ron dio un suspiro cansado antes de tomar la barbilla de Kim para obligarla a verlo. Kim no opuso resistencia y un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

-Yo aún no estoy listo para enfrentar esto, no soy tan fuerte como tu

-No tanto como tú crees- pensó Kim

-Tu ve a clases- mostro una pequeña sonrisa –te ira bien, puedes hacer lo que sea- la beso en la frente tiernamente –cuídate- dicho esto se fue a su casa. Evitando durante el camino encontrarse con cualquier persona

Aunque Kim quería su compañía no quería obligarlo. Respiro hondo para darse valor y entro a la escuela.

El bullicio común en la escuela termino y todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella tan pronto paso por la puerta. Se quedó quieta por un segundo que le pareció una eternidad antes de poder avanzar intentando ignorar las miradas. Aunque no los veía se las imaginaba sus miradas, unas de miedo y otras de rencor.

Cuando entro a su clase, el maestro en turno la iba a regañar por su tardanza. Pero al ver que se trataba de ella se puso nervioso y solo le dijo que tomara su lugar. Ese día las clases le parecían más largas que cualquier otro día de su vida y más terribles de cualquiera pudiera recordar. Tan pronto termino la clase Kim salió huyendo más rápido que cualquier otro. Por costumbre fue a buscar a Monique. Pero al estar cerca de su casillero se detuvo.

-¡Kim!- la llamo antes de que Kim pensara en irse –es bueno tenerte de vuelta amiga –dijo abrazándola -¿y Ron pensé que estaría contigo?- pregunto al notar la ausencia del chico

-Se fue a su casa y creo que yo también debería- contesto decaída y nerviosa mientras se sentaba en el pasillo apoyándose en los casilleros mientras abrazaba sus libros

-¿Porque?- pregunto sentándose a su lado

-Son todos, me ven como si en el momento que me den la espalda yo los lastimare, incluso me sorprende que tu sigas siendo mi amiga después de lo que te hice

-Primero- dijo con el ceño fruncido -es solo tu imaginación –al girar para comprobarlo, los pocos que se encontraban aún en ese pasillo salieron corriendo –ok, puede que no tanto; y segundo lo que paso no eran tus verdaderas intenciones, era por culpa de ese aparato que actuabas así

-Gracias- susurro. Saber que su mejor amiga no le guardaba rencor la tranquilizaba un poco.

-Aunque no puedes culparlos totalmente- agrego después

-Monique… -dijo con cara de eso no ayuda a mi autoestima

-Dieron una fuerte impresión- siguió ignorándola -y es difícil olvidarlo

-Aunque tu sigues conmigo

-1. Soy tu mejor amiga. 2. Se perfectamente lo que paso y 3. Eres incapaz de hacer todo eso concientemente

-Pero soy capaz de hacerlo- pensó recordando las palabras de Ron -pero no los haría porque es incorrecto

-Solo necesitamos que todos se den cuenta y todo volverá a la normalidad, el problema será con Ron

-¿Por qué con Ron?

-¿Quién no te ha visto pelear en TV en alguna misión?- Kim se encoje de hombre como respuesta –exacto, no hay nadie que no te haya visto pelear, pero con Ron es diferente, ni tenía idea que supiera usar una llave

-Normalmente no es bueno con las herramientas

-Con él será más difícil, pero no te preocupes encontraremos la forma en que todo regrese a la normalidad

-Gracias

Las clases siguieron sin ninguna novedad hasta la práctica de porristas

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto enojada Bonnie al ver llegar a Kim al gimnasio

-Aún forma parte del equipo

-¿En serio? Pensé que estabas muy ocupada planeando como dominar el mundo

-Esa no era yo- dijo sin verla a la cara

-Entonces era tu clon malvado

-Bonnie dejala en paz- dijo Tara defendiendo a Kim –los Drs. Possible nos explicaron lo que paso

-Pero eso no quita que lo hayan hecho

-No volveré hacerlo- dijo empezando a molestarse

-¿Y quién lo asegura? Lo hiciste una vez, puedes hacerlo otra vez; tal vez sigas fingiendo y solo esperas la oportunidad para matarnos

-Si quisiera hacerlo ya lo hubiera hecho- dijo Kim sin pensarlo y molesta. Todas dieron un paso hacia atrás de forma inconsciente

-Ven, tengo razón- dijo Bonnie luego salir de la sorpresa

-Kim, sabemos que no eres capaz de hacerlo- dijo Tara en un vano intento de apoyarla

-Gracias- susurro- yo… esto… mejor me voy- dio media vuelta y salió del lugar

-¿Por qué le haces eso?- pregunto una de las chicas

-Ella mato a mi hermana mayor

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto otra

-Ella y su novio están en Oslo (capital de Noruega) ese día- dicho esto ella también se va y deja a todas las demás con un extraño sentimiento

Continuara…

Ok, ya termine el capi, espero que este compense un poco el prólogo tan corto que hice la semana pasada. Dannita la razón por la que escribí: "todo regresaría a la normalidad, o al menos lo normal para ellos. Pero estaban muy equivocados" es por las cosas que ocurrieron en este capitulo, aunque si hay quienes le guardan rencor, como Bonnie, no hay nadie de su familia que les guarde rencor.

Ahora les tengo dos noticias, como casi siempre: una buena y una mala. La buena, ya tengo pensado el primer capitulo de la otra secuela y lo publicare la próxima semana :D La mala, es que empiezo exámenes finales en dos semanas y durante dos semanas no publicare nada :S

Por el momento tendrán que conformarse con lo que hay hasta que terminen mis exámenes, pero les prometo que los siguientes de ambos serán muy interesantes, o al menos eso espero xq esa es mi impresión o.o además ambos tienen la misma base y… no les diré más :P

Nos vemos y no se les olvide dejarme un lindo review ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Más tarde Kim llego a la casa de Ron preocupado por él. Al subir las escaleras fue recibida por un Rufus preocupado. Salto a su cara y le empezó a jalarla mientras señalaba la caja de pánico, (la cual por una extraña razón aún conservaba)

Al abrirla y se encontró a su novio acostado, en posición fetal, llorando

-Ron…-lo llamo con suavidad mientras tocaba el hombro, asustándolo y saltando al otro lado del pequeño espacio -¿Qué paso?

El rubio se limpió las lágrimas y evito su mirada

-No quería que lo supieras- fue su contestación

-¿Cuéntame?- le pidió mientras se sentaba a su lado -estamos juntos en esto- le tomo la mano.

Ron la miro por un momento y luego volvió apartar la mirada, pero no aparto su mano, incluso la apretó con fuerza su mano

-Cada noche los veo, a todos ellos, como me piden que los deje y yo… - agita la cabeza en un intento de alejar sus fantasmas -a veces puedo ver su sangre en mis manos- ve su mano izquierda la cual tiene libre- y no importa cuánto me las lave eso sigue ahí , creo… que nunca desaparecerá la sangre de los inocentes- empieza a llorar nuevamente. Kim lo abraza en un vano intento de consolarlo porque ella también empieza a llorar; ella tenía las mismas pesadillas pero era claro que estas no se comparan a las de él, ella solo se enfrentó a soldados , hombres dispuestos a morir, pero el…

Ambos terminaron durmiéndose, abrasándose. Rufus velo sus sueños. Estaba triste, no les podía ayudar. Tal vez nadie, pero aun así tenían que salir adelante. Solo juntos podrían hacerlo.

En la niche, la madre de Ron los despertó, al hacerlo y descubrir como estaban se separaron inmediatamente completamente sonrojados y evitando todo lo posible mirar al otro. La Sra. Imparable quería que cuidaran a la pequeña Hana, pues se sentía más segura si ellos eran quienes lo hacían. Principalmente porque la última niñera dijo que Hana había sido la causante del desastre y las huellas en el techo.

-¿No crees que exageras?- pregunto Kim a Ron cuando lo vio intentando enseñarle a pasar la página

-Quiero compensar todo lo que hice- contesto obteniendo de su novia una mirada pidiendo una explicación –mientras fui malvado le enseñe a pelear ¿qué clase de hermano le enseña a pelear a su hermanita?

-Uno que es un experto y quiere a su hermanita –se sentó a su lado –no importa como seas quieres a Hana y encuentras la forma de pasar tu tiempo con ella

-Creo que si…- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro -¿y Hana?- pregunto mirando a todos las direcciones –hay no ya la perdí

-No exageras, no puede hacer nada peligroso

Entonces la ven corriendo hacia la cocina. Ron va tras ella y se asusta al verla sobre el refrigerador. Cuando intenta bajarla ella da un salto y cae al piso de pie. Vuelve a correr esta vez hacia la pared, pero en lugar de chocar la sube y termina corriendo en el techo.

-Yo no le enseñe eso- dijo sorprendido. Ambos la veían correr y reír con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué clase de hermana tengo?- pregunto Ron a la nada, cuando la bebé se durmió –no solo aprende a pelear poco después caminar sino que también camina en las paredes

-Quisiera saber más sobre la agencia que les dio a Hana

-Queras decir agencia secreta, eso explicaría todas las cosas que hace- Kim lo miro ceñuda, pero no le dijo pues los Imparables habían llegado.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, por primera vez Kim se alegró de llevar a sus hermanos a la escuela. Se habían curado de su resfriado y los tres fueron juntos. Gracias a ellos la tensión a su alrededor disminuyo un poco y ya no se sintió tan sola. Además Kim hablo con Monique para ayudarle a descubrir sobre Hana.

-¿Están seguros que es la dirección?-pregunto Monique desde su celular. Después de clases ella fue a la dirección que Wei les consiguió de la agencia. Esperaba encontrar una oficina no una tienda de mascotas.

-¿Mi hermana salió de una tienda de mascotas?- pregunto Ron extrañado, pues Kim tenía el alta voz

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- pregunto una chica de cabello rosa en dos coletas, grandes lentes y la cara llena de pecas

-¡Pregúntale sobre el criadero de bebés súper-ninjas! ¡Auch!- Kim le dio un golpecito en el hombro mientras que la Monique colgaba

-Si ¿desde cuándo esta está tienda?

-Pues hoy es la gran inauguración

-¿Gran? - ¿sabes algo del antiguo dueño?

-No, él ya se había ido cuando llegamos- escucho una campana que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente –si me disculpas- me marcho dejando sola a la morena

-Nada de esto tiene sentido- pensó miro un poco antes de decidir marcharse, pero la extraña chica llego de nuevo

-Encontré estas cartas dirigidas para el antiguo dueño, puede que te ayude

-Si, muchas gracias- reviso las cartas y volvió a llamar a sus amigos -les suena Yamabuchi

-¿El sensei? Hana realmente es una bebé ninja

-Ok esto extraño

-¿Por qué el sensei invento una age3ncia de adopción para imponerme una hermanita ninja?

-Ok me están danto miedo- dijo Monique –Ron dijo algo coherente

-¡Oye!- se quejo Ron mientras Kim colgaba

-Debemos ir a Japón

-¿Pero como? No podemos salir del país, ¿recuerdas?- le recordó por su libertad condicional –además…-susurro

-Sin permiso- dijo Kim sin escuchar lo último por el chico

Después de muchos favores y de contactar con el Nuevo Director de JG iban camino a Japón acompañados de uno de los agentes de JG para vigilarlos. Este prometió no decir nunca a nadie lo que vería durante el viaje.

-Que extraño no hay nadie- comento Kim entrando a la escuela

-¿Crees que todos se fueron porque se enteraron que veníamos?- pregunto Ron triste, mientras que Hana reía sin darse cuenta del estado de animo de él

-No exageres, tal vez…- intento animarlo pero la aparición de Yori la interrumpió

-¡Hana!- dijo emocionada antes de hacerle cosquillas y hacerla reir

-Que bien la única que recibe amor es Hana

-Lo siento Imparable-san, pero Hana es como una hermanita para mi

-Para mi igual desde que la trajeron de la tienda de mascotas- dijo Ron mientras le daba una caricia a su hermanita, sin darle importancia a la reacción de todos. Kim negaba con la cabeza, el agente lo tachaba de loco y Yori reía pensado que se trataba de una broma.

-Nos alegra saber que vinieran en estos momentos difíciles, a pesar de sus problemas- dijo Yori mientras los guía ante la presencia del sensei

-Bueno sobre esos… dijo Ron nervioso, aún no estaba del todo listo para enfrentarse al sensei sobre ese asunto. Recordaba perfectamente la pequeña platica que tuvieron un mes atrás.

-¿De que momentos difíciles hablas?- pregunto Kim interesada interrumpiendo a su novio

-El sensei ha tenido un terrible presentimiento, solo el sensei y yo nos quedamos, los demás se fueron por seguridad

-¿Qué puede ser?

-Yono, el destructor- dijo el sensei apareciendo frente a ellos antes de empezar a explicarles lo que sucedía

-Déjame ver si entendí- dijo Ron luego de la explicación sumamente alterado -¿hicieron que Hana se volviera mi hermana para que le enseñara artes ninjas y la preparará para su enfrentamiento contra Yono?

-Si- contestaron al unísono Yori y el sensei como si les hubiera preguntado sobre el clima

-Ay Dios- se dejo caer de rodillas y empezó a llorar- no puede ser, no puede ser, ¿qué clase de hermano soy que prepara a su hermanita para su terrible destino siendo malo y siendo bueno no le ayuda en lo más mínimo?

-Ron, eso no es verdad- intento tranquilizarlo Kim mientras le tocaba el hombro

-¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!- grito molesto mientras se levantaba y apartaba la mano de su novia –si no la hubiera entrenado durante esas dos semanas cuando éramos malos no estaría siquiera preparada para esto

Ante esto Kim aparto la mirada dolida y se abrazo a su misma- Nunca antes Ron se había comportado así con ella, ni siquiera cuando fueron enemigos.

-Kim… yo… lo siento…- dijo con voz queda y avergonzado al darse cuenta de sus acciones

-Ciertamente fue una terrible coincidencia- dijo sensei tomando a Hana en sus brazos e intentando aliviar un poco la tensión formada entre la pareja –ambos se vieron obligados a actuar de esa forma, pero lo importante ahora es que han regresado a la normalidad y ayudar a Hana en estos momentos –le hizo unas cosquillitas para hacerla reir antes de continuar –si hubieras conocido tu misión la hubieras cumplido perfectamente, ahora reflexiona sobre su relación de hermano-hermana y prepárala para lo que se avecina- le entrego a la bebé

Hana entre sus brazos estiro su manita para tocarle su mejilla y susurrarle: hermano

-Pero antes debo volverte algo que te pertenece- el anciano le toco su frente antes de que se fuera. Una pequeña luz apareció por un segundo.

-¿Qué hizo?- pregunto Ron sin entender lo sucedido

-He quitado el sello que te había puesto sobre ti, el cual te impedía usar el control sobre el Poder Mistico del Mono, ahora estas igual que antes-Ron le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó con la bebé a meditar

Más tarde ambos se encontraban junto a un río, ella jugando dentro mientras él la vigilaba sentado en la orilla.

-No puede ser cierto… soy mejor hermano para ti siendo malo que bueno- se dijo lleno de tristeza y decepción hacia si mismo –hago mejor las cosas siendo malo –una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro –incluso mis calificaciones mejoraron

-Hermano- dijo Hana llamando su atención cuando se acerco a él con una piedra del río

-Al menos te enseñe el valor de una familia- sonrio –y aún eres buena- la abrazo –recuerda ser siempre buena - le pidió antes de regresar a la escuela

Al llegar la descubrieron totalmente destruida. El agente, el sensei y Rufus convertidos en piedra. Vio a Yori inconciente entre los escombros.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto cuando ella reacciono luego de llegar a su lado y dejar a Hana en el suelo

-Fue Yono, está bajo las ordenes de Mano de Mono- lo miro a los ojos- ahora todo depende de Hana y de ti

-¿Y Kim?- pregunto angustiado

-La he inmortalizado para la eternidad- grito el villano desde la cima de un enorme edificio salido de las entrañas de la tierra, a su lado se encontraba la estatua de la chica. Ron corrió en un vano intento de detener la caída de la estatua de su amada cuando el villano la tiro desde lo alto

-Ahora entrégame a la niña- exigió el hombre apareciendo frente al joven. Ron lleno de ira lo ataco, pelearon un poco antes de que Mano de Mono se decidiera de él y sus secuaces monos lo rodearan y lo inmovilizaran

-Ahora ven conmigo, te criare como mi hija y te enseñare el arte de la maldad

-Página- dijo Hana apartando a Mano de Mono cuando intento acercarse –página- volvió a decir cuando intento acercarse de nuevo

-¡Muy bien Hana!- grito Ron desde el suelo con monos encima de él –no todo lo que he hecho a sido en vano- pensó antes de gritarle instrucciones para derrotar al villano

-Tu has derrotado al hombre que me ha liberado- dijo Yono a la niña- ahora como acordamos encontrará su destino siguiendo el camino de Yono –dirigió su mano derecha al hombre derrotado haciendo que brillara antes de desaparecer

Los monos-seguidores de Mano de Mono huyeron antes esto y las personas convertidas en piedra regresaron a la normalidad

-¡Kim!- grito el rubio corriendo hacia su amada para luego abrazarla- Cuando se separaron la pequeña se coló entre ellos, obligando a su hermano a cargarla.

-¿Y Mano de Mono?- pregunto la chica antes de que el edificio empezara a temblar y salieran de este. Afuera observaron como este regresaba a la tierra y en la cima se encontraba el hombre convertido en piedra.

-Nadie me creerá lo que pasó- comento el agente cuando se reunieron

-Pero nadie lo zabra ¿recuerdas que prometiste no decirle a nadie?- dijo Kim

-Y así será pero…- recordó todo lo que vio y escucho –es bueno saber que ustedes dos volvieron a ser como son- comento viendo a la pareja, perplejos por lo dicho –fue una desgracia total lo que les paso, pero ahora que han regresado a como son realmente volverán ayudar a las personas, espero con ansias trabajar con ustedes

Ambos se miraron asombrados, luego se regalaron una sonrisa de alivio.

-No todos nos odian- pensaron liberándose de una pequeña carga de sus hombros

Se tomaron de las manos. Mientras estuvieron juntos podrían afrontar cualquiera de las dificultades que se enfrentaran en el futuro.

Continuara…

Bien. Se que me tarde demasiado en continuar pero ya esta aquí la conti además la semana pasada publique la versión alternativa. Que por cierto mañana lo actualizare.

Con el fic, Ron esta sufriendo mucho por todo lo que hizo y no será fácil su recuperanción, pero como dije mientras esten juntos todo saldrá bien, como vieron, aunque esto se dificulta por otras cosas :S

No recuerdo quien me lo comento de que Ron entrenara a Hana le ayudaría con Yono, como pueden ver si fue así, pero el podre reacciono peor de lo que hizo en la serie :S aunque al final todo salio bien y ahora esta mejor. Eso me recuerda del que había uno que pedia capis más largos, creo que este es el mas largo de todos los que escrito por el momento :-P

Además ambos están viendo que no solo sus familias y amigos son los únicos que no les guardan rencor y las cosas empiezan a mejorar para ambos. Aunque aún quedan cosas por ver…

Por el momento es todo y espero que esta vez si pueda actualizar el viernes. Intentare actualizar Verdaderas Consecuencias hoy, pero es posible que sea mañana (ahora son 9:30 pm)


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Cuatro días después de lo ocurrido con Yono Ron finalmente regreso a la escuela. Ese día los gemelos los acompañaban nuevamente. Ambos intentaban dar apoyo moral al chico, pero no lo lograban tal como esperaban, principalmente cuando dijeron.

-No es como si ahora fueras capaz de hacer todo eso

-Si, ahora eres de nuevo el torpe de siempre

-¡Bitontos! No ayudan

-No es chierto- dijo Rufus, quien ha estado en el hombro del rubio durante el viaje, mientras le da unas palmaditas en la mejilla para mostrar su apoyo a su amigo

-No les hagas caso, no saben de lo que hablan ¿verdad?

-Si- dijeron los gemelos arrepentidos

-¿Pero por qué debemos ir a la escuela?

-Si ¿Por qué?- preguntaron los menores

-1. Debemos terminar la escuela, 2. Para aprender cosas útiles y 3. Forma parte de nuestra vida normal- en ese momento se paró por la luz roja y Kim aprovechando el momento para tomar su mano, mostrando así su apoyo

Ella entendía perfectamente como se sentía y por eso no lo presiono tanto para regresar a clases. Aunque tuviera razón en ese punto. No era necesario que ambos fueran a clases pues ya no irían a la Universidad, aunque no sabían si alguna los aceptaría, por unirse a JG. Pero como dijo era de las pocas cosas que aún formaban parte de su vida, pues ya no hacían misiones y no podían ir al Buen Nacho. De solo recordar eso la hacía enojar.

-Flash Black-

Después de regresar de Japón decidieron ir al Buen Nacho, después de todo Ron había dejado de recibir su dosis diaria de nacos durante más de un mes. Al llegar al establecimiento él fue a sentarse en la mesa más apartada y fuera de la vista de todos (aunque existe una así o.o) junto con su hermana, pues sus padres habían salido nuevamente. Mientras Kim iba por su orden habitual

-Haber, dame 4 nacos, 3 quesoritos, una ensalada de tortilla con extra queso, una ensalada y dos sodas

-Kim, yo… no puede servirte- dijo Ned nervioso

-¿Ya no hay?- pregunto extrañada sin darse cuenta del nerviosismo del otro –entonces…

-No, no es eso, es que… no puedo servirte

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto enojada, casi gritando y con el ceño fruncido

-Llego una orden de arriba- llega Ron por el alboroto que empezaban –no puedo darles servicio a ninguno de los dos… lo siento

-Pensé que éramos amigos- comento aún molesta Kim

-¡Y lo somos! Pero son órdenes y necesito el trabajo

-Lo entendemos- dijo Ron algo distraído –nos temen y no pueden perdonarlos

-Pero yo no soy como ellos- se apresuró a decir –los conozco y se que solo por esa cosa hicieron lo que hicieron, son buenos y ustedes no harían daño a nadie

-Gracias- mostró una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir

Kim salió detrás de él y lo tomo de una mano. Con su mano libre él limpio una lagrima traviesa. No quería llorar ahí y menos con su hermanita con él, no quería repetir lo mismo de horas atrás.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Además ya no conservaban sus empleos, por la parte del reglamento que decía que los empleados no debían tener antecedentes criminales.

Monique le dijo la decisión del dueño y le entrego su último cheque. Aunque se molesto por esto y se sintió herida, aunque eso no lo admitiría, tuvo que aceptarlo, después de todo era parte del reglamento ¿no?

Con Ron fue diferente. El Sr. Fortune le conto la razón del despido en persona.

-Si no fuera por el reglamente no lo haría- le dijo –eres mi mejor empleado y el más fiel, tampoco puede hacer una excepción aunque quisiera, pues debo tratar a todos por igual

Le entrego su último cheque y le deseo suerte en el futuro. Antes de irse, pues es un hombre ocupado, le aseguro que cualquier cosa que necesitara no dudara en llamarlo. Gracias a esto acepto mejor la decisión y no le dolió tanto.

Al llegar a la escuela ambos entraron tomados de la mano, detrás de los gemelos. Al igual que el regreso de Kim todos se quedaron viéndolos. Todas las miradas eran de asombro y unas pocas de nerviosismo.

Los Possibles actuaron con naturalidad, mientras Imparable se encontraba nervioso. Se separaron para ir a sus propias clases. La primera hora estaría solo. Pero al entrar al salón se reprochó mentalmente, pues en esa clase también estaba Felix.

Gracias a él, que no se mostró diferente, paso mejor la clase. Hasta el receso las clases ocurrieron sin ninguna novedad. Poco a poco, con ayuda de sus amigos, la tención que se formaba ante su presencia se fue disminuyendo, pero no desapareció, para eso tardaría más tiempo.

Lo interesante pasó durante el almuerzo. Ron y todos sus amigos estaban con él en la misma mesa. Todo era normal hasta que Kim salió corriendo al baño después de un bocado de la carne misteriosa.

-Definitivamente no voy a comerla- declaro Ron quien no había tocado la carne al igual que el resto de los chicos, quienes asintieron y apartaron la comida

Al terminar las clases Ron se fue al entrenamiento del equipo mientras se reprochaba mentalmente de regresar el día que eran las practicas.

-¡Imparable!- grito el Sr. Barkin tan pronto vio al chico

-Sea lo que sea, yo no lo hice- dijo inmediatamente luego de recuperarse del susto por el grito

-No puedes entrenar- le dijo luego de verlo severamente en busca de la razón de su contestación anterior. Pero solo era Ron siendo… bueno Ron

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Soy parte del equipo, el runnick back y ¡el mejor jugador!

-Por sorprendente que suene, si, pero la Asociación de Futbol cree que por la seguridad de los jugadores, el resto de la temporada no juegues –le entrego un papel

-Veamos que dice- empezó a leer la hoja junto con Rufus, quien había subido a su hombro

-Oh, oh- dijo el ratopín al terminar de leer

-Pe-pero solo corro, no pongo a nadie en peligro solo por correr aunque quisiera

-Es cierto, pero eso es lo que han decidido ellos y no puedo hacer nada- se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse –lo siento- susurro alejándose del rubio

-¡Eso no es justo!- grito enojada Kim cuando su novio le conto lo sucedido y le mostro el documento –si pedimos unos favores tal vez…- empezó a pensar dando vueltas en la sala, pero se detuvo cuando él tomo su mano

-Déjalo así, tal vez sea lo mejor

-Pero Ron…

-Después de todo sin el traje me sigue dando miedo jugar- dijo nervioso, haciendo que le saliera una sonrisa

Así es él, viendo el lado positivo de las cosas. Aunque con lo sucedido había dejado un poco esa parte de su personalidad. Ahora empezaba a resurgir y puede que sin esto ninguno de los dos pueda salir adelante.

Continuara…

Bien este capitulo no están largo como el anterior pero muestra más cosas. Como le dije a Dannita, o fue a Carli?, hay más personas que creen en ellos, pero son difíciles de encontrar en el mar de gente. Además ya vemos que Ron vuelve a ser el de antes, un poco, sus fantasmas no desaparecerán tan fácilmente, pero no los veremos tan pronto.

Bueno esto es todo por el momento, nos vemos la próxima semana y espero tener tiempo de escribir Verdaderas Consecuencias.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Una semana más tarde desde el regreso de Ron a la escuela las cosas se veían mejor, a pesar de algunos problemas que tenían. En la escuela eran tratados como antes, por la mayoría, pues unos los evitaban, sin saber realmente si debían confiar de nuevo en ellos, y otros los odiaban completamente, como el caso de Bonnie. Un ejemplo de esto ocurrió el día anterior.

=Flash Back=

-¿Qué hacen? Planeando su próximo plan malvado- dijo apareciendo detrás de ellos cuando estaban solos en la cafetería- o decidiendo quien será el próximo que mataran- agrego antes de marcharse

-Nosotros no mataremos a nadie – dijo Kim molesta, girando para verla de frente. Cada vez que podía decía algo así y a ambos le dolía, principalmente a Ron, pues aún tenía esas pesadillas que no lo dejaban completamente.

-Pero lo hicieron y puede que lo vuelvan a hacer- agrego llena de rabia y dolor

-No volveremos a hacerlo- dijo Ron asombrando a ambas chicas

Ambas giraron a verlo, pero este tenía la mirada perdida en un punto del infinito, triste y desanimado perdido en sus propios pensamientos

-Eso dices pero no hay forma de asegurarlo- dijo finalmente antes de irse y dejar a la pareja solos con su dolor

=fin de Flash Back=

Ella tenía sus razones para no dar el brazo a torcer en este asunto, pero eso no quitaba que muchas veces sus palabras fueran injustificadas y los lastimaran. Durante los primeros días, cuando solo Kim había vuelto a clases, la atacaba verbalmente cada vez que podía, pero con el tiempo solo cuando estaba sola. Mientras estuviera con sus amigos la defendían y pocos, del resto del alumnado, hacia algo para apoyarlos en esos momentos.

Ese día ambos estaban solos en la casa de Kim sin nada mejor que hacer que ver la TV

Cada uno a cada lado en el sofá pues a pesar de todo, aun se sentía incomodos de compartir algo más que una caricia y eso ya empezaba a molestar a Ron. Pues sentía que ella se alejaba de él, y temía, sin razón, que lo dejaría. Quería un beso, uno que le asegurara que aun compartían el mismo sentimiento. Además de quererla cerca, saber que estaba a su lado y no estaba solo. Pero siempre se interrumpían las recuerdos de las cosas que hicieron solo; las caricias atrevidas y… el sexo. De solo pensar en lo último lo dejaba tieso y se sonrojaba fuertemente.

Pero un día tenían que hablarlo

-¿Y porque no ahora?- pensó al darse cuenta de que era la situación adecuada. Rufus estaba profundamente dormido en un cojín y nadie los molestaría por varias horas. Solo había un pequeño problema.

No tenía el valor para hacerlo ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Cómo tratar el tema? Giro a ver a la pelirrojo quien aparentaba ver la TV, pero estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Suspiro.

Si había un momento para ser valiente era ese. Se acercó a ella.

-Kim- la llamo mientras tomaba su mano. Ella volteo sorprendida

-¿Cuándo se había acercado?- se pregunto con un ligero sonrojo

-Tenemos que hablar- tomo su otra mano obligándola a estar frente a frente con él

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto curiosa, pues eran pocas las veces que lo había visto tan serio, además estaba un poco nerviosa, por su cercanía y su contacto

-Sobre…- respiro hondo para tranquilizarse –cuando tuvimos sexo- cuando se lo dijo la miro directamente a los ojos

-Oh- fue lo único que atino decir antes de apartar la mirada de él más sonrojada que antes

-Esto es complicado, lo sé, pero tenemos que hablarlo- intento buscar su mirada pero no lo lograba, ella evitaba mirarlo –siempre me imagine este momento cuando pensáramos tenerlo, no cuando ya lo tuvimos

-¿Antes habías pensado que tuviéramos relaciones?- pregunto sorprendida, mirándolo

-Si… después de ese malentendido con los "anillos", no pude pensar en las cosas que implicaba casarnos y eso fue una de ellas, y después de esa platica que el Sr. Barquin nos obligó a escuchar sobre el sexo seguro, las ETS y embarazos prematuras- hizo una mueca ante la tortura que le pareció tal platica –fue casi inevitable- volvió a mirarla a los ojos -¿y tu… lo habías pensado antes?

-Realmente no, aunque siempre había esperado que mi primera vez fuera después de casarme, pero me alegro que haya sido contigo, no como lo esperaba, pero contigo

-Es verdad, no fue como lo hubiera querido, algo especial y con amor- ambos juntaron sus frentes, compartir sus ideas sobre este tema hacia que sintieran como la tensión que había a su alrededor se fuera esfumando poco a poco –pero eso tendrá que ser la próxima vez

-¿Quieres que tengamos relaciones de nuevo?- pregunto sorprendida y sonrojada

-Si, digo no, bueno si, algún día cuando ambos estemos de acuerdo, además algún día nos casaremos ¿no?

-¿Esperas que nos casemos?- pregunto aún sorprendida y sonrojada, pero también feliz y emocionada

-Si algún día ¿Cómo no querer pasar el resto de mi vida con la persona que amo y formar una familia contigo?- mientras hablaba se fue acercando para abrazarla

-Eso parece un buen plan- susurrando imaginando ese futuro

-¿Cuántos hijos quieres tener?- se atrevió a preguntar Ron luego de estar en silencio disfrutando su cercanía. Ambos se habían recostado en el sofá

-¿Por qué?

-No se simple curiosidad, me gustaría que tuviéramos un niño, así no tendría que cuidarla todo el tiempo de los chicos la persigan si fuera niña, con Hana tendré suficiente

-Jajaja- se rio al comparar esa opinión con la actitud de su padre –a mi me gustaría tener la parejita

-Es una buena idea- se imagina la posibilidad

-Es divertido imaginar nuestro futuro

-Si, pero para eso falta mucho

-Si…

Ya no volvieron hablar, estar así de juntos era perfecto para ellos no necesitaban de nada más

Continuara…

Bueno un poquito tarde pero aquí la continuación. Se me hizo difícil hacerlo, ya vieron porque, pero era necesario para eliminar toda ese tención sobre ese asunto y la única forma de hacerlo es hablando. Desde mi punto de vista la mayoría de los problemas se puede solucionar hablando. Ya el final me gusto mucho, incluso me dio gracia XD

Ya esta semana trabajare en Verdaderas Consecuencias y para que la próxima semana traerles un nuevo capi, aunque no aseguro nada ok?

Nos vemos!


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Han pasado unos días después de la conversación de Kim y Ron. Durante ese tiempo ambos se acercaron más, aunque no tanto como antes. Pues sus fantasmas aún les seguían, principalmente a Ron. Además Kim actuaba extraña, y desde hace tiempo atrás. Nadie le dio importancia con todo lo que pasaba, principalmente Ron, siendo tan despistado ni se dio por enterado, pero con Monique fue diferente. Desde hace mucho sospechaba que algo le pasaba, pero a pesar de sus intentos de hacer hablar a su amiga no le sacaba nada. Pero ese día fue diferente.

-Hola- saludo la pelinegra cuando se acerco a la pelirroja apoyándose en la taquilla junto a la de ella -¿Qué ocurre pareces deprimida?

-Algo así, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-claro para eso estamos las amigas- tomo su muñeca y la obligo a caminar a su lado –ahora cuéntame lo que ocurre

-Bueno- dijo nerviosa poniendo su cabello detrás de su oreja –te lo dire en la tarde, después en clases en el parque, ¿ok? – y sin esperar la afirmación de su amiga se fue a su clase

Monique quedo desconcertada y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Sea, lo que sea, que le pasaba a su amiga no era nada bueno.

-Hola Kim- la saludo cuando la encontró sentada en una banca del parque con la mirada en sus pies

-Gracias por venir- dijo Kim mientras se levantaba

-Ahora me dirás lo que te pasa

-Si… te explicare todo camino al hospital

-Espera ¿quieres que te acompañe al hospital? Más importante aún ¿por qué quieres ir al hospital?- la interrogó sumamente asustada y alterada

-Es que…- se toco su brazo sin verla y empezó a caminar, obligando a su amiga a caminar a su lado –durante esas dos semanas Ron y yo tuvimos relaciones- confesó

Monique se detuvo por la sorpresa con la boca abierta. Kim se detuvo unos pasos frente a ella abrazándose a si misma apenada y con miedo.

-Oh- logro decir segundos después –bueno… actualmente es algo normal y más si dos personas se quieren como ustedes- dijo nerviosa –aunque sinceramente nunca hubiera esperado que lo hiciera antes de que se casaran, es que… no sé, es tan extraño

-Lo sé, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa

-Entonces- dijo colocándose a su lado. Ambas reanudaron su caminata.

-Bueno… mi periodo se ha retrasado por dos meses, en un principio pensé que era por el estrés, estábamos en juicio, arrestados y…- agito su cabeza en un intento de alejar esos pensamientos y tranquilizarse un poco –y no solo eso me he sentido cansada últimamente, además tenido náuseas y vómitos, como el día que regreso Ron a la escuela

-¿No fue por la carne misteriosa?- pregunto imaginándose la razón para ir al médico.

Kim negó con la cabeza.

El resto del camino estuvo en silencio. Tardaron una media hora para pasar a consulta. Después de que Kim le contestara unas preguntas, él Dr. le mando hacer una prueba de embarazo para comprobarlo y estar completamente seguros. Si los resultados daban positivos le sugirió regresar para tenerla bajo control, principalmente por el hecho de ser menor de edad y esto podía complicar su embarazo.

-Estoy demasiado nerviosa- dijo Kim al día siguiente sentada en un bando del parque junto con Monique, con el sobre de los resultados en sus manos

-NTPTSB

-No estoy para acrónimos

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien

-Eso espero- respiro profundamente antes de abrir el sobre

Ambas leyeron su contenido antes de que Kim soltara la hoja y unas lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos por todos los sentimientos que se formaban en su interior. Monique no supo que hacer y solo atino abrazarla para mostrarle su apoyo.

Horas más tarde fue a la casa de Ron, pues ambos cuidarían de Hana. Paso un par de horas antes de que la pequeña se durmiera y ambos se quedaran solos. Durante ese tiempo Kim intento mostrarse lo más tranquila posible. Aunque no lo logro totalmente, Ron no lo noto por ser tan despistado.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- pregunto Ron algo nervioso pues estaba su cuarto, por petición de Kim, sentados en su cama y solos.

Hizo esto pues no quería que nadie los interrumpiera y aprovechando que Rufus estaba en la cocina con su propio banquete.

-Bueno… es que… yo…- se levanto hecha un manojo de nervios para empezar a dar vueltas por la habitación –esas dos semanas… los vomitos… y nosotros… entonces el Doctor… sin contar el retraso

-Tranquilizate Kim y dime lo que ocurre- le pidió Ron pues con todas estas palabras sueltas de lo que pasaba él no lograba captar la idea –no puede ser tan malo

-….- lo vio a los ojos que ahora eran tan tranquilizadores y reconfortarles, dio un suspiro antes de decirle –estoy embarazada

-Ves no es tan malo- dijo con una sonrisa antes de que su cerebro procesara correctamente lo dicho por su novia –tu…- dijo con los ojos totalmente abierto por la sorpresa, señalándola –yo…- se señaló antes de caer de espaldas. Desmayado.

Continuara…

Jajaja antes de cualquier cosa tengo una pregunta ¿quién se pudo imaginar esto? Si bien no dejes muchas pistas, solo la carne misteriosa y la actitud de Kim en el capitulo anterior, puede que ha alguno se le pudiera ocurrir, como idea loca, pero pensarla al fin de cuentas. Aunque mi hermana no lo sospecho y ni se le ocurrió XD

Esto se me ocurrio… no tengo idea, ya no me acuerdo XP pero me gusta mucho la idea. Jeje las cosas se complicaran un poco por esto, pero las risas aún estarán presentes. Me encanto la reacción de Ron ^^ aunque pude ponerla completa me gusta más que termine así el capitulo :P

En fin como dije en Verdaderas Consecuencias, empezare a publicar por mes pues se me está complicando escribir y capis pre-escritos solo tengo ½ de Consecuencias y ½ de Verdaderas Consecuencias ¬¬

En fin espero que les guste y me dejen un lindo review, estoy triste porque no recibí ni uno después de publicar Verdaderas Consecuencias y aunque dije que me dejaran uno cuando pueda, un mes después ya es mucho no lo creen o.o aunque sea para quejarse por lo que les hice a Ron y Kim dejen un review ¬¬

Nos vemos!


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Minutos más tarde de desmayarse Ron se despertó. Aun se encontraba en el suelo pero su cabeza estaba sobre las piernas de su novia. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras acariciaba su cabello. La vio preocupada y algo asustada. Por un momento esto lo preocupo, pero al recordar la noticia recibida antes de desmayarse lo entendió y una gran alegría lo inundo, tanto que olvido cualquier preocupación. Se levanto rápidamente para abrazarla y besarla, tomando a Kim de sorpresa, pero no tardo en corresponderle.

-¡Un hijo! ¡Un hijo!- festejo Ron con Kim en brazos dando vueltas por su habitación hasta que tropezó con algo y cayeron en la cama de Ron

-Me alegro que lo tomaras tan bien- comento Kim acomodándose en el hueco del cuello de Ron

-Como no estarlo si es la mejor noticia desde… ¡la inauguración del Buen Nacho!- con una mano la abrazaba por la cintura mientras la otra acariciaba su cabello

Ambos quedaron en un silencio tranquilo, disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Estaban felices por la noticia y era lo único que necesitaban saber por el momento. Después se preocuparían por todos los problemas y dificultades, por ahora solo lo disfrutarían.

Más tarde los padres de Ron regresaron. Se preocuparon al no encontrar a nadie en la sala ni en la cocina. Fueron al segundo piso en busca de los chicos. Encontrando a Hana profundamente dormida en cuna, calmándose un poco. Pero faltando los mayores, quienes no respondían a su llamado fueron al cuarto de su hijo mayor para encontrarse con una tierna escena. La joven pareja se había quedado dormidos en la cama abrazados. Arriba de sus cabezas estaba Rufus. El pequeñín al notar subir, después de comer, los encontró así. Se alegró por ellos al verlos tan tranquilos, incluso felices. Velo su sueño hasta que Morfeo lo llamo también.

Verlos así lleno de tranquilidad a los adultos. Después de tantas desgracias verlos en paz es reconfortante. No querían molestarlos, pero era tarde y Kim debía regresar a casa, pero… ¿realmente es un inconveniente que ella durmiera con Ron?

-No, no hay problema- dijo la Sra. Possible cuando la Sra. Imparable la llamo y le explico todo

-¿Quién llamo?- le pregunto su esposo cuando regreso a la sala

-La madre de Ron, llamo para dejarnos a Kim pasar la noche en su casa

-¿Por qué?- pregunto desconfiado

-Oh, solo porque los chicos se quedaron dormidos y no quisieron despertarlos, han pasado por tantas cosas que no le veo problema

-¿Y están durmiendo… juntos?

-Si, es como si regresaran a ser niños- contesto recordando hace años cuando alguno no quería separarse del otro e insistían en pasar la noche juntos y hacer una especie de campamento o pijamada

Aunque su esposo en ningún momento pensó en aquella época. Se levantó de su cómodo sillón y fue a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Por Kimita esos dos no van a pasar la noche juntos

-No va a pasar nada, son buenos chicos

-Pero Kimita

-Olvídalo- le dijo obligando a regresar a la sala y olvidará el asunto. A veces le parecía tonto lo celoso que podía ser con su hija

Al día siguiente, al ser sábado, los padres de Ron los dejaron dormir todo lo que quisieran. Los tres se despertaron cuando la luz del sol se lo impedía, aunque en diferente orden.

El primero fue ron, quien al intentar girar para evitar la molesta luz descubrió que algo se lo impedía. Entre sus brazos se encontraba el estorbo. Entre abrió los ojos y solo distinguió la cobija roja que lo cubría. La misma que su madre usaba cuando se quedaba dormido en la sala.

-¿Qué paso ayer?- pensó intentando recordar mientras intentaba descubrir que le impedía moverse. Medio dormido palpo la cosa, recorriéndolo con sus manos. Le parecía extrañamente conocido, pero aun así no lograba recordar de que se trataba.

-Oh- como un rayo recordó lo sucedido el día anterior. Se quedó tieso sin saber que hacer al recordar que, o más bien quien, estaba entre sus brazos.

Además tardo cerca de dos segundos en descubrir donde dejo sus manos. Al despertar las tenía en la cintura de Kim, pero al moverlas una termino bajo su camisa y la otra en donde la espalda pierde el nombre. Con cuidado, con mucho cuidado, aparto sus manos de ella y la cobija que los cubría. Sonrío al verla. Tan hermosa y con la misma paz que el día anterior. Aparto unos cabellos rojizos para ver mejor su cara, dejando su mano en su mejilla. Kim se movió para evitar los molestos rayos del sol, pero siguió durmiendo junto a él. Ron no pudo evitar que una sonrisa atravesara en su rostro.

Rufus, quien despertó poco antes, fue testigo de esta tierna escena. Esta era una prueba que ambos regresaban a ser como antes. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos y sin hacer ruido bajo de la cama antes de salir de la habitación.

Ron dejando un poco si timidez la abrazo, manteniéndola cerca de él, con su brazo libre. Aún le parecía increíble el hecho de que en unos meses se convertirían en padres. Pero la euforia por esta noticia ya no era lo suficiente grande como para evitar pensar en todos los aspectos malos de este acontecimiento.

-Primero somos demasiado jóvenes- empezó a pensar el chico -aunque en unos meses cumpliremos los 18, y no tenemos forma de mantenerse por nosotros mismos, aunque nos uniremos a JG y ahí nos pagarían ¿no? Además está el hecho de cómo le afectara lo que hemos hecho. Como dijo Platón los hijos pagaran con los pecados de sus padres, y eso es lo que menos deseo para él, o ella, me pregunto que será, sé que las cosas mejoraran para nosotros, pero no sé cuando tardara para ello, solo espero que nuestro hijo no se vea afectado por ello

-¿Ron?- escucho notando que Kim acababa de despertar y miraba a todos lados intentando localizarse

-Bueno días dormilona- dijo antes de darle un beso

-Puedo acostumbrarme a esto- susurro con una sonrisa- ¿Cuánto hemos dormido?- pregunto sin darse cuenta que era un nuevo día

-Toda la noche

-¿¡Qué!- hasta ese momento se dio cuenta del momento y más importante aún la situación. Ella recostada parcialmente en el cuerpo de Ron, sus manos apoyadas en su pecho y sus piernas entrelazadas. Una de las manos de Ron en su nuca y la otra aferrada a su cintura

-¿Comó?- pregunto sonrojada y algo nerviosa sin saber si verlo o no a la cara

-Fácil, mis padres nos dejaron dormir al encontrarnos- contesto divertido por la actitud de su novia –sabes es la primera vez que pasamos toda la noche juntos- comento con cierto énfasis en todo y una mirada tierna

Kim se sonrojo aún más por este comentario. Haciendo que el color de sus mejillas compitiera con el de su cabello. Pues sus palabras se referían a las noches de esas dos semanas que tuvieron con sus personalidades invertidas. Aunque sabía que lo dijo con malas intenciones no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

-¡Ron! ¡Kim! Bajen a desayunar- grito la madre del chico desde la planta baja

-¿Cómo les diremos?- pregunto Kim tras un suspiro de resignación por tener que separarse. Si le daba pena, pero eso no quitaba que le gustara estar junto a Ron.

-No lo sé pero- contesto mientras ponía cara seria -¿cuándo podre sentir las pataditas del bebé?

-Ron, para eso falta mucho

-No es justo- comento haciendo un mohín como niño pequeño que le negaron un capricho

Dejaron ahí el tema y bajaron a desayunar. Pasaron todo el día juntos. Así decidieron decirles en la noche, a ambas familias, en la casa de Kim.

-¿Qué nos quieren decir?- pregunto la Dra. Possible lo más tranquila posible, aunque como todos tenía curiosidad de saber de que se trataba todo esto. Pues es algo raro que ellos les reunieran para anunciarles algo. Además ambos se notaban nerviosos, sentados juntos y tomados de las manos. Era simplemente extraño.

-Hay algo que no saben sobre esas dos semanas- empezó Kim guardando silencio por un momento. Después de todo era un tema delicado y les daba cierta vergüenza

-Tuvimos relaciones y Kim quedo embarazada- termino Ron algo sonrojado. No había otra forma de decir esto que directamente.

El silencio inundo completamente la sala. Rufus y el Dr. Possible abrieron todo lo que podían la boca antes de caer de espaldas.

-¿Qué?- dijeron el resto de los presentes tras un minuto, un minuto muy largo.

Acostaron a James en el sofá mientras los chicos les explicaban mejor.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto el Dr. Possible al recobrar la conciencia –soñé que Kim esta embarazada, je eso es…

-Es real- interrumpio Ron sentado en el sillón –Agh!- grito mientras se movía hacia atrás para alejarse lo más posible del padre furioso. Cuando ya no pudo ir más hacia atrás dio me dia vuelta y salto sobre el mueble, aunque termino cayéndose, no tardo mucho antes en salir corriendo para escapar de él -¡Kim!

Es muy claro que el futuro abuelo no tomo bien la noticia.

Continuara…

Je un poco atrasadita, pero aquí un nuevo capitulo de Consecuencias. Ya les mostré la reacción completa de Ron y una tierna escena entre ellos. Como comento princessvmlg las cosas se complicaran y como le dije alguien en los primeros capítulos este fic es más que nada Drama por cierto ahora me acuerdo que una de las cosas que más quería escribir en este fic era esto, sobre Kim embarazada. En VC una las que quería escribir fue lo que dijo Ron a sus padres y la pelea de Kim y su abuela además de… bueno se los dire en unos dos o tres capis :P

Me rei mucho por la reacción de Dr. Possible tanto cuando le dijeron que Kim iba dormir con Ron, esta vez solo dormir XD, y de la feliz noticia jajaja me encanto lo celoso que puede ponerse. Princessvmlg te dije que reaccionarían como tendrían q reaccionar XD

Por cierto que quieren que sea el bebé? Niño o niña? En VC ya esta decidido pero aquí bueno aún me lo estoy pensado, por cierto antes que se me olvide xavo el bebé es bueno ya si crece malo es cosa de cómo sea criado, jeje desde mi punto de vista la forma de ser de las personas se ve influenciada por sus experiencias y las cosas que aprende. Esto se verá mejor con Hana si es que logro que pase tanto tiempo :-P

En fin espero que les guste y el próximo mes se actualiza Verdaderas Consecuencias y lo más importante de ese capi es *chan, chan* ¡salto del tiempo! Así que adivinen quien aparecerá en ese capi :D

Nos vemos!


End file.
